Oh, Baby!
by DarkWhiteRose
Summary: Who know that one night at party could and would change the lives of the McCall pack. For better or worse they wouldn't change anything because they have each other and that's all they need for now.
1. The start of everything

_Hey everyone. This little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone and so I wrote it out and hopefully you guys enjoy this. I don't know where this is going just yet but I have a feeling I know where this is going and such, if that makes any sense to you. Well anyway please read and review to tell me what you guys think of this. Thank you and have a great day. _

* * *

**-Prologue-**

How could one damn party change their lives and cause so much problems. The only thing Scott could do at the moment stare at his hands and try to make sense of this whole mess. He could barely remember anything from that night beside maybe the alcohol had something in it so it could affect the werewolves different without the werewolves knowing it. He wanted to scream so badly but now isn't the time. He need to own up the mistakes he made that night.

He looked up from his hands to look at Lydia, Kira and Malia all of them staring at the ground and then to meet Scott's eyes then back down. Lydia is the first to break the silence that took over the room they are waiting in for the doctor to get back with them.

"Just so you know Scott I'm not killing these twins I'm carrying now. I don't care what it takes but these two tiny people need me and you as their father in their life." Lydia said to Scott a few tears running down her face. Scott got up and kneel before Lydia wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Same goes for me too Scott. I have three tiny people needing me and you too." Malia said also getting up and sitting by Scott and taking a hold of Lydia hand. Kira following shorty and also taking Lydia's other hand.

"Same goes for me too. These twins need me more than ever and plus we have a pack to help us too." Kira spoke softly

Everyone hummed their approve, they all stayed like for a few seconds before getting up and sitting back down in their chairs. All at once they could hear a group of people walking towards the room and talking too. Soon the door opened to revel the parents of the young teens. Yup, Scott McCall is one dead young man walking right now.

* * *

_I thought this is really short but I wanted to get the point. I swear the next chapter will be longer because Stiles is in hot water. _


	2. Flower Power

"You see this plant right here." Derek said holding up a small jar and within said jar held small purple bluish flowers.

"Yea" said all the teenagers looking at Derek waiting for him to go on

"I found this same flower in the drinks that were severed at that party you guys went too. What it does to werewolves, kitsune and a werecoyotes, also sometimes a banshee. It makes you lose control of who you are and gives you have the high." Derek said looking at the jar

"Because as were creatures we can't get drunk off human alcohol and their drugs too. Well soon word got out about this plant, no one knows where it comes from or much about it. It can at times cause she were creatures to go into heat temporarily. Seems what happen to everyone at that party." Derek said looking at the teens and then to his sister Cora

"Well it could be worse." Stiles said taking a hold of Cora's hand giving it a gentle squeeze

"True but we will need to keep a 24/7 watch on Cora, Lydia, Malia and Kira. Before you start a war here, let me tell you why. Because three of you are pregnant by an alpha and Cora is a Hale. When word gets out that the last living and breeding female of the Hale pack is with pups. People will want her dead and from what I can tell so far by smell, Cora is carrying a werewolf pup, the next werewolf of the Hale family." Derek said as he put the jar on the table they were all gathered at.

"Scott you are an alpha and you got three girls pregnant and why you ask is because they are carrying the future of your pack. The fastest way to kill off a pack is to kill off the pups and the pregnant females. 24/7 watch starts now." Derek said.

"You guys can stay here for the night. It's still snowing outside and the roads are not safe to travel on tonight." Peter said from the spiral stair way

Derek nodding his head in approval. All the teens took out their cell phones and texted their parents saying they were staying at a friend's place for the night. February coldest month of the year and almost everyone couldn't wait for summer. The children or clubs will be born end of October to begin of November.

"I should be happy that my brother and my uncle let you live Stiles for now." Cora said in a small tone of voice

"Me too. My dad still wants to kill me I swear it." Stiles said as he put his head on the table

"It's ok Stiles. I say that Scott had it worse." Kira said looking down at the table

"Peter still wants me dead by the way." Scott said while looking up at the metal beams of the loft

It was shortly after the doctor's visit that Scott called Derek for help. They all can over when Derek told them that he knew something they need to know. Of course Scott had to tell Peter that he got his only daughter pregnant and Stiles about lost it when Peter and Derek cornered him when they found out that he got Cora pregnant.

Yup life just liked fucking them over at times but on a light note. Beacon Hills is now going to have a baby boom soon. Since half of the high school was at the party. Scott sighed, thinking on how to tell his mother that the three girls he got pregnant would need to stay at the house more often now because they are all carrying the alpha pups.

"I wonder if they are going to be any girls born or just boys." Lydia spoke softly hand on her still flat stomach

"The first pups of an alpha are always boys but sometimes girls but that is very rare." Peter said as he set down a plate of steaks on the table. Rice and mash potatoes, green beans and corn. Sour cream too.

'_When they did cook? Must have been before we all came over.' Thought Stiles_

"Thank you. I been wanting streak for a while." Kira said as she dug into the food

"Would explain why all of sudden we been wanting steak." Malia said trying to sound happy and light about everything but end up in tears with Scott giving her comfort.

"If this is what I have deal with for the nine next month I'm going to wait for a long time before I have any more kids." Malia said after calming down

"Deep breaths Malia. Don't forget you are carrying triplets versus the rest of us who are carrying twins." Cora said trying to comfort her cousin which worked until Peter and Derek choked on their water upon hearing the news about triplets and twins.

"Triplets!" Peter cried out

"Uncle you need to breath. Do want to see the ultrasound picture of Malia's babies?" Cora asked as Malia got up and got her ultrasound pictures.

"It's not much but you can tell that they are there." Malia said as she hand the pictures over to her father to look at.

"Twins do not run in our family Cora." Derek said in shock

"I know that Derek but there always a first for everything. Besides it will be nice to see you and Uncle Peter happy again when the pups get here. Think of it as old times when we had the family around us. I know mom and everyone would be upset at first but everyone would want us to be happy no matter what Derek." Cora said happily and went back to eating her food.

"True this is a happy time for us. I get to see my grandchildren and great nephew's." Peter said

"Is there anymore steak by chance?" Kira asked looking at hear plate and back at the plate that use to have steak on it.

"I made a lot of steak tonight." Derek said

"Are we going to eat steak through the whole 9 months or what?" Lydia asked as she got seconds and grabbing two steaks.

"Depends really. Hopefully you girls don't have it as bad as my sister. Nothing really but raw steak and cholate with Cora. Mexican and steak with Derek. I swear Cora was the worst." Peter said as he shudder

"Really dad. Please I'm just hoping I make it through this and my kids are fine." Malia said as she got seconds

"I feel so sorry for you Scott. Store runs middle of the night." Derek said with a smile ghosting his lips

"When my mom was pregnant with Cora, I would help Peter with the store runs because some of the other she wolves were also pregnant at the time." Derek went on to say

"Look I'm still upset that my baby sister is pregnant and also my baby cousin too but such is life. There's nothing more we or you can do about it. If you need help Scott just call me because Malia is pregnant with a true alpha's pups and that itself is a great honor for any wolf pack to have." Derek said after a while of silence

"The Hale pack is growing again." Lydia said softly but everyone heard

"How about we get ready for bed everyone. Growing wolf pups take a lot out of their mothers and sleep will help with that." Peter said as he got up

_**-**__**A While Later-**_

Once Peter and Derek got the extra mattress out of storage and ready for everyone to use. Lydia, Kira and Malia along with Cora were almost a sleep on the couch. Scott took a picture and saved it to his phone. Cora raised one eye brow up worthy of her brothers eye brow rise.

"What? I thought I should take a before photo." Scott said before leaving to help Derek and Peter to bring down extra blankets.

"True because soon ladies we won't have these bodies anymore." Lydia said as she lied down on the king size mattress with Malia and Kira following her.

Cora and Stiles on the next mattress talking away in hushed voices. True all their lives will be changing soon and they wouldn't change it for the world. They would work through this as a pack and help each other.

"I'm happy that my mother didn't push for abortion." Lydia said out of the blue

Kira, Malia, Cora and Stiles looked over to Lydia and waited for her to go on. Lydia let out a shaky breath, trying to fine the words she needed to use and make them understand what she meant.

"My parents always told me if I ever got pregnant as a teenager. They would force an abortion on me but I knew if that ever happen to me. I would leave in a heartbeat, I would never look back. Just keep going to make sure my child would live to see another day with me." Lydia said in a sad tone

"Good thing you guys are carrying to full term because a werewolf pups or in this case werewolf hybrid pups life force is tied to the mother. Kill the pups in the womb and mother dies. That's why we are keeping an eye on all of you." Peter said as he handed out the extra blankets

"Makes senses to me. I mean being a banshee I knew somehow that my children need to stay alive. Do you really believe that Kira, Malia and I are carrying hybrids?" Lydia asked as she took a blanket to use for the night.

"Of course I do. Lydia there are very rare cases of banshee's having hybrid werewolf pups and along with fox demons having werewolf/ fox pups. Do I need to go on?" Peter said acting like a know-it-all

"Thanks dad. I really love you for giving me a run down on what to expect for the next nine months." Malia said worry lacing her words.

Cora got up and curled around her cousin giving Malia comfort. Lydia and Kira doing the same but making room when Scott got done with helping. Cora got up after a while sensing that the young alpha had everything under control. That's how the night went. Malia on Scott's left and Lydia on his right with Kira sleeping by Lydia. Cora tucked into Stiles arms. Derek sleeping on the left side of the couch and Peter on the right side.

(It's one of those big couches that is in the shape of an L)

* * *

**A/N:** _Well hopefully this clears some things up. I made the choice that everyone is in the 11__th__ grade and that Malia already knows that Peter is her real father. Yes I know already that Peter seems OOC people. I thought hey, his only daughter and his only living niece are pregnant, he's getting a family again. A new generation of Hales and hey Derek isn't having any kids any time soon at least. Just you wait because there is a twist coming up soon. I will explain more what Derek meant by Malia bring honor to the Hale family because this chapter with this little note is 5 pages long and almost 2,000 words long. _

_Leave me a review on how you like it or something I should do. Thank you to the people who reviewed and following this story. Have a wonderful day everyone. _


	3. School & adding parenting classes too!

_A big thank you to everyone who reviewed and also big thank you to everyone who fav and follows. Means a lot to me! _

_To midnight-rxse: Yea poor Scott and let's say about 25 people or more. _

_To wolflover: Thank you _

_To Takai-taka: Thank you _

_Well on with the story. Enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When everyone got to school, they were told to head to the school cafeteria. They were told by one of the high school workers that it was about the pregnancies. Great, just great.

"Scott you need to calm down before you wolf out on us and we don't need that to happen here." Lydia said as she gave his hand a squeeze

"They may want to meet all the new moms and baby daddies." Kira said looking unhappy

"What the hell are we going to tell them that Scott is our baby's daddy?" Malia said as she stood by Kira and making a face

"We go with the truth. Come on there's Stiles and Cora. Let's get this over with." Scott said as he started to walk over to Stiles and Cora. Keeping a hold on Lydia's hand and grabbing Kira's hand. Kira took a hold of Malia's hand.

That is one thing the girls had to get use too. Keeping close by Scott and around each other. It soothed Scott's wolf when his mates are close by and keeping his pups safe. Yes one more thing that the girls had to get use too, being called Scott's mates as they were carrying his pups.

**-In the cafeteria- **

"Well welcome everyone. Starting right now Beacon High School will be starting a class for the expecting mothers and fathers too. We are handing out a paper work to figure out which students are planning to go through the pregnancies and those who are not planning not to. Also we will be handing out information on adoption if that's the plan too." Said the school nurse

Once the group got the paper work to fill out, they all started on it when Kira's father walked in and sat down by his daughter. Showing his daughter that he would be there for her and help Scott too.

"Malia your father, Henry said to give this to you. He wanted to give it to you but had to go work." Ken said as he hand over some papers to her.

Malia looked at the papers and frowned a little before showing Scott what the papers were about and passing them to Cora to see. Cora looked at the papers and a look of surprise before smiling a little.

"That's nice of your dad Malia to do that for you. Now your children can have the Hale name if you want too. I mean it's up to you." Cora said as she handed over the papers back to Malia

"Hale-McCall or Tate-McCall that is that's the question. What do you think Scott?" Malia asked as she put the papers away in her back pack

"I think I like Hale-McCall. Think Peter and Derek will have fun with that?" Scott said with a sinister smirk

"It has a nice ring to it." Stiles said

"I was wondering if you guys were done with the paper work." Asked the school nurse

"Yes we are." Scott said as he hand the papers back to her

"I have a question for you Scott. It says here on the paper for Malia, Kira and Lydia you are the father." The nurse said with a little frown on her face

"Yes I'm." Scott replied with a menacing tone. Malia quickly started to rub soothing circles on his back.

"Sorry nurse Scott just had a bad week with dealing angry parents and cousin." Stiles said as he jumped in to save his friend from wolfing out

"I mean this is just a shock that's all Scott. Things will get better after everything boils down. You must be Cora Hale?" the nurse asked as turned to Cora with a smile on her face

"Yes and this is my cousin, Malia." Cora said and pointing to Malia

"Are you Peter Hale's daughter? You look a bit like him. Well tell your uncle and brother I say hi." The nurse said as she went through the papers again

"You knew my dad?" Malia asked rising an eye brow which reminded everyone of Derek, who knew that the Hale blood line is so strong.

"Of course I do. I mean half of your family went to this school. The stories of trouble I can tell you of your dad and Derek. Everything is in order. Just wait a bit before one of the staff comes over to talk with all of you." The nurse said as she walked a way to another table

"There's got to be at least 25 or more teenagers here." Cora said as she looked around the room.

"I think they said about 30 students were at that party." Ken said

"Dad I thought you weren't spouse to say anything about this." Kira asked

"You didn't hear it from me." Ken said with a smile

Making the teenagers laugh. Kira put her head down and gave out a small whine. Making Scott turn to her.

"Fucking morning sickness just hit me this morning. Why do they call it morning sickness when it seems to last all day." Kira moaned out

"Here Kira. Some ginger ale and saltine crackers." Stiles said as he handed them over to her.

"Thank you Stiles." Scott said as he gently rubbed circles on her back

"Hopefully you won't have it as bad as your mom did." Ken said. Moving some hair from her face

"Let's just hope. I feel bad that I woke you and mom up early today." Kira said

"It's all right Kira. Being pregnant isn't a walk in the park. Also don't forget you will be staying at Scott's to night." Ken said as he got up from the table

"See you later." Kira said

"See you Ken." Scott said

"I'm happy that morning sickness didn't hit me yet." Lydia said as eat some strawberries

"Pregnancies are different for every women. Some get it and some don't. Just be happy that it didn't hit yet. I end up waking both Stiles and his dad this morning. Bless his heart he had gotten some ginger ale before coming home from work." Cora eating a strawberry that Lydia gave to her.

"Peter and Derek had Cora move in with me yesterday. Saying along the lines that her wolf needs to be around me. I thought Derek was going to kill me." Stiles said as he rested his head on his hand

The group sat in comfortable silence before a staff member came by their table. The group looked to her and waited for her to speak.

"Hi everyone my name is Jen. I will be one of many people you will seeing for the rest of the semester. We have you guys singed up for the parenting classes." Jen said as she looked at the group.

"Stiles Stilinski and Cora Hale?" Jen asked

"Right here" they said in unison

"Nice to meet you. I see here that you guys are planning to keep the twins. I also see that you have your brother and uncle helping along with Stiles dad."

"Yes. My family was murder in a fire when I was a little girl. My bother and uncle stand behind my choice of keeping the twins. We only have each left along with my new found cousin Malia." Cora said

"I'm sorry and I wish you both luck." Jen said as she hand a book to Cora who took it and started to look through it.

"Malia Tate, Lydia Martin and Kira Yukimura. Scott McCall." Jen said looking up from the paper

"Here" all three said in unison

"Nice to meet all three of you. I see here that there will be two sets of twins and triplets and you guys are planning on keeping them. That's a handful but also I'm proud that Scott is going to be there for you girls. I see all that parents are helping out and Malia your bio father Peter Hale is helping too. Good to see that everyone is on the same page. I will see everyone in the parenting class next week." Jen said as she hand out the same book to the girls.

"You too." Said the group as they got to head to their classes

"Parenting classes here we come." Malia groaned out

"Hey I'm going to be there for all of you girls. We are a pack now and that's what a pack for." Scott said as he put his arm Malia's waist and gave a kiss on her cheek. Getting aww's from everyone.

**-After school- **

"That wasn't too bad of a day at school but at least we will be about four months along when school gets out but then we 6 moths when school starts again. Joy" Kira said sleepily as she lied down on Scott's bed. Her eyes closing soon after, Malia and Lydia following soon after.

Scott took a quick picture and closed his door to his bed room and went down stairs to find something to eat. Waiting for Stiles and Cora to get to his house. Scott heard Stiles car pulling in the drive way. Walking to the front door and opening it for his friends.

"Hey is it alright if Cora can take a nap in the guest bed room?" Stiles asked as he brought in pizza for them and a couple of bags of food for the girls.

Scott's wolf chose that moment to pop up and said: _She's pack, let her sleep with the others. Safer for her and pups. Pups can be with the others. Must keep safe at all cost. _

"No, she can sleep with the others. My mom got me a king mattress so that Kira, Lydia and Malia can sleep by me when they want too. My wolf is wanting her to be with the others. Something about Cora being pack and that the other pups would want your pups to be with them. Wolf thing I guess." Scott said as helped Stiles put the food away and the pizza on the table

"Cora fell asleep in the jeep on our way here. Could you help me bring her in?" Stiles asked a bit sheepish

"Not a problem Stiles." Scott said

Once they got Cora in the house and put in Scott's room, Cora only woke up enough to get comfortable on the bed and back to sleep. Stiles and Scott head back down stairs to start on their homework and eat the pizza.

Two hours later and the girls came down stairs to eat the food Stiles and Cora brought over to eat. They got started on their homework, it would be a matter of time before they would to need to keep up with the doctor appointments and dealing with anything that the pups would need during that time.

"We get to hear the pup's heartbeats when we get to 12 weeks." Cora said after awhile

"I can't wait since Stiles and I won't be able to hear them." Lydia said looking at her stomach

"Yea." Malia said

They are 7 weeks along and in 6 weeks they would hopefully hear the heartbeats at that appointment. Of course the doctor told them they would be showing earlier then later because they are carrying more than one baby.

"My mom said it's alright for you and Cora to stay the night or anytime you want to come over. Peter and Derek came over last night to talk with her about what's going to happen now. Oh and Malia will be staying here until the pups are born. Henry said something about it being easier for her to get to the appointments and such." Scott said to Stiles

Scott got up from the table and walked outside to sit down on the steps. Hell his life went down the drain the minute he found out he got three girls pregnant not just any girls. One is a friend and the other is his best friend's girlfriend and hell the other is his damn girlfriend. Fuck, he's head for a meltdown at any given day right now.

Scott didn't even know where he now stood with Stiles with this mess going on. Fuck and hell Stiles had to be feeling the same way on some given level. He got Cora pregnant and didn't mean for it to happen but shit when Derek and Peter found they about killed him on the spot if it wasn't for Cora jumping between Stiles and her last standing family members. They only stopped in fear of hurting the pups.

Shit, the way Peter looked at him. It meant death but who could have guessed that going to that damn party would result in this mess. He wanted to run away and never look back but he couldn't leave the mothers of his children to stand alone and he sure as hell wasn't going to end up like his dead beat dad.

So much shit hit the fan, fuck. He didn't want to deal with this right now. Hell Scott was surprised that Kira's and Malia's adopt father took the news well but then again Henry pulled him to the side and asked what he planned to do now.

Scott gave him the most honest answer at the time. Be there for his kids and support Malia as best as he could. That seemed to work for now with him but he told Scott that he would be there to help him and Malia anyway.

Like Henry said Malia is all he got now as family and being angry about this whole mess wouldn't help the children in anyway.

So much doubt, worrying and angry swirled around his head at this current time. He wanted to speak with Stiles and see how he felt because damn they didn't have the time to sit down and talk. Between making sure the girls were taken care of and worrying about everything else.

Speak of the devil, here came Stiles. Scott let out a sigh and waited for Stiles to sit down and speak with him.

"Stiles how do you feel about this mess we got ourselves into this time?" Scott asked him

"Feeling like I'm about to die at any given moment. Fuck man I don't know anymore. When I found out that Cora is carrying my kids and then finding out that you got my girlfriend pregnant. I was angry as hell but what was I to do about it. I mean we didn't ask for this and right now I want to run away. What good is that going to do for us?" Stiles said taking a breath

"I couldn't and wouldn't ask Malia to get an abortion. I knew what this meant for her and besides I got another girl pregnant so yea. I got to speak with Malia about this and we understand that we didn't ask for this. Malia still wants to be my girlfriend even in this mess. I'm going to stand by her and Cora. We are pack Scott and pack looks out for each other no matter what." Stiles said in one breath

"Thank you for understanding. I feel bad for what happen but what can we do right now? We have to keep pushing and move on." Scott said looking at Stiles with sad eyes and in way for Stiles to understand that he didn't ask for this mess either.

"I'm sorry about Allison, Scott. I would never hurt her like that." Stiles said after a moment of silence

"Stiles I don't blame you and same with Allison. We knew that demon was just using you and besides Allison would want you to move on and just keep the good memories of her with the time she spent with us." Scott said with pain in his voice but he kept strong for Stiles.

"Yea. You are right about that besides I'm sure if she was here with, she would want us to see the good side of this mess then the ugly of it." Stiles said

"Derek and Peter will be here soon." Scott said just then his phone started to ring

"Speak of the devil." Scott said as he answered just then the girls came outside

"Hey is that Derek?" Cora asked

"Yea" Stiles answered

"Um…Can I see your phone Scott?" Cora asked after Scott got finished speaking with Derek. Handing the phone to her as she sat down by Stiles.

"Hey Der could you stop by the store and pick something's for us girls?" Cora asked and waited for Derek's answer and once she did. She gave him a list of things they wanted

Once Derek and Peter got to the house with the odd food request. Who eat pickles and cholate together? Or sour cream and hot dogs? Oh wait there is more. Pickles, hot sauce and sour cream on a hot dog. If this was something Stiles and he had to deal with for the next nine months. Scott sure as hell will be holding on to Derek and Peter to help them.

"That's worst then what your mother eat with you Cora but as long as my nephews are getting what they want. Same with my grandkids." Peter said trying to keep a straight face while watching the pregnant girls eat their food.

"Hey Peter what did you mean the other day about Malia bring honor to your family?" Stiles asked

"A true alpha only appear every 100 years. When a true alpha made the choice to find a mate. They would look for the most strongest and loyal mate. When the true alpha found said mate and if that mate had a pack. It meant that pack could produce strong wolves. It was and still is looked as an honor to have a true alpha apart of their pack." Peter said

"Your wolf must have found that in Malia and also in Kira and Lydia. Like I said if the rest of our family pack was around to see that a true alpha had mated with one of our own. There would be a huge party to celebrity the upcoming pups because with a true alpha pups they are all born as alpha's. Nothing more or less. That's why it's a huge honor to Derek and me along with Cora." Peter said

"Wait you mean the pups Lydia, Malia and I are carrying are alphas. That's why we need to be watched all the time now." Kira said

"Yes." Derek said.

After a few hours, Derek and Peter left. Everyone else got ready for bed. Luckily its Friday and no school. Stiles on the left side of the bed against the wall and Scott on the outside. That's how his mom found them after she got home from work.

* * *

_This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. 8 pages long and 3,200ish words long. Hope you liked this. Well I'm off to bed now. Nite._


	4. Meltdown & Heartache

_Thank you for all the reviews. Let me clear a few things up so I can move on with this story. _

_Remember in chapter 2 Derek talked about the little flower. What it did to Kira and Malia was jump start their heats and the only alpha around them at the time was Scott and the flower also does some funny things to a banshee, in a twist of fate Lydia went through something like a heat. So in away heat = an alpha mating with those who are in heat. _

_Stiles and Cora strayed away from the party for a bit to have some time alone. No worries Kira and Scott are together it's just his wolf wanting to be around Malia and Lydia because they are carrying his pups. _

_Hopefully this helped a bit. I'm going to jump ahead a bit so that its now July meaning the girls are 6 months along and I forgot to mention that the party happen in late January so anyway on with the story._

* * *

**-Meltdown & Heartache- **

Scott sat back in the lawn chair, a frown marring his face. He couldn't believe what had happen back in April. Lydia's father popped up out of nowhere and pretty much took Lydia away from Beacon Hills, stating along the lines that her mother couldn't take care of her. His wolf didn't like it but came to an understanding of things. Lydia made sure to keep in touch with him about how his pups were doing and sent him sonogram pictures of the pups and yes like they were told earlier all boys.

Add salt to the wound. Malia got up and left town with Stiles following her, promising to keep her safe while they looked for her real mother. Saying they would be back in time for school but she also sent him sonograms of the pups. Scott made sure to look after Cora while Stiles is away but she understood that Stiles is being there for his girlfriend.

Kira and Scott are still dating. Scott look towards the house as Kira made her way over to him but Scott got up not wanting his pregnant mate to walk that much now. Just being 6 months Kira and Cora looked bigger than most of the girls at the school.

"Hey my sour wolf. Cora and I are going to the mall. We are going back to that maternity store to buy bigger clothes. We thought these clothes would work but I guess with twins you need more clothes." Kira said placing a kiss on his lips.

"I can go with you guys besides we need to look at baby clothes now then later." Scott said as he placed both of his hands on Kira's large baby belly. Smiling happily as he felt both of his pups kick his hand.

"Yes we do but don't forgot that our mothers are throwing a baby shower for Cora and me. Scott can I tell you something but don't say anything about it?" Kira said looking up to meet him in the eyes. Looking for the trust she need to know is there and waiting to go on.

"Of course anything. I won't say a thing unless it's life or death Kira." Scott said looking her in eyes. Hunted look past quickly through his eyes.

"I just feel bad that Stiles just up and left with Malia. I get that they are a couple but that doesn't give him the damn right to leave a very pregnant Cora behind. Hell I see the looks everyone at school give her before you almost broke that jerks arm in half but still how the fuck is she going to make it through a baby shower when her babies daddy's is MIA?" Kira said quickly letting it out in one breath

Of course Scott understood what Kira is telling him. Fuck the looks everyone give him when Lydia had to move away and then the news about Malia and Stiles leaving together somehow got leaked and then that's when the stares got worst.

Of course when school was still in people just learn to leave him alone and not to fuck with Kira or say a word to her when shit hit the fan when that freshmen tried to start crap with Cora about how her babies daddy left her for another girl.

That's when Scott lost it and about broke his arm. He spent time in the office, telling his side of the story about what happen and why he did it. The school staff took pity on him but fuck he didn't need their pity but he kept silent. Holding his tongue and waited for Derek and Peter to get there.

The staff understood that Lydia was forced to move away with her father and then Malia just left a week before school getting out and with Scott looking out for Cora. He is under a lot of stress these days and hell they were shocked he didn't have a meltdown sooner than later.

The staff made the choice to take him off the team and kicked out of school for 5 days. He didn't care one bit, saying that he had enough stress going on at the moment. Then the school staff talked with Derek and Peter wondering if it would be better to have Cora stay at home until the babies were born. Cora put her foot down about that same with Scott.

He wanted to keep an eye on her and be there for her since Cora become fast friends with his girlfriend Kira. Fuck man his mom almost killed him on the spot but understood what the hell he was going through. She told him to try not to wolf out anytime soon.

Scott heaved out a sigh. With working part at the vet clinic and needing more money these days, Scott picked up another job at the towns car shop. Hell it paid good enough for the hours he worked.

Peter and Derek stepped up more than ever after the school fight. Yes that what's they are calling it. It took a lot of the stress off his shoulders, hell they offered to pay for baby clothes. By the way that reminded him to call them and drag them along. Hey, they offered and then by high hell they are going to come.

"Let me call Peter and Derek. They offered to come and help with baby shopping. Besides it would mean a lot to Cora right now. Where is she by the way?" Scott asked

"Taking a nap now in your room but why don't you call the boys. I will get Cora up and ready for our trip." Kira said as she walked back into the house

Scott called Derek first and told them of the plans today. Derek quickly agreed and hung up after that.

* * *

**-At the mall-**

Shopping at the maternity store went very well since most of the workers knew them by name. They knew that Cora is going through some hard times right now. They knew what to say around her and when Peter and Derek walked in with them. Scott had to film this besides it would add to the keepsake box they started for the kids.

The shocked looks of the store workers were priceless as hell. Jaws dropping, heads looking to Cora and then to her remaining family members. The dark blushes splashing their cheeks equals nice a bit of black mail for later if need.

It made Cora's day so brother and uncle didn't say a word about it. Once done there they head for the kid stores around the mall. They stopped in one clothing store for kids when Peter found new born to 4 years old size black leather jackets. Cora had to laugh because it screamed Derek all the way.

Peter went ahead and got the leather jackets both for Cora and Kira buying the 1st set of jackets for a 2 year old and the second set for a 4 year old. Saying that the kids would grow into it adding trust me. Kira of course speechless but Peter said it's his way of saying thank you for befriending his niece.

They looked at all the kids store in the mall which is small. Not many stores but they found a lot of cool baby clothes making sure to buy the clothes two sizes bigger allowing the kids to grow into them. After a while of walking around the group decide to get lunch from the food court.

"Thanks again Peter and Derek for helping Scott and I. I mean we could have paid for everything." Kira said taking a bite of her food

"Don't worry about it. Pack members help each other out when there are pups on the way. Besides I was what about 3 years old when Derek was born. I been his buddy of crime growing up. Trust me if my sister was still alive. She would be telling you guys about us growing up." Peter said looking up to see shocked looks of Scott and Kira

"You are telling me you are three years older than Derek. You telling me that werewolves have their offspring's young in life." Kira said looking at the three Hale's

"Yes. To insure that the pack will make it. I mean my sister was 14 when she had Laura and then Derek at 17 then three years later Cora. Wait I got that wrong Laura then Jayleen then Derek and Rose then Cora last." Peter said letting a tear stray then wiping it away

"I didn't know you had more siblings." Scott said

"Didn't feel the need to bring it up." Derek whispered out pain lacing his words

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Scott said

"No its fine." Peter said

* * *

**-After the mall-**

Scott made sure that Kira and Cora were comfortable on the bed before leaving them. The doctor did say this would happen, needing to rest more. Lucky for Scott that Peter deicide to take watch over the girls until he got back from work. Hello auto shop, good-bye summer and care free teen years.

"Thanks again Peter. Should they awake up in about an hour and they would want something to eat. I have take-out meus of the places they like to eat at on the table. Also there's money on the table to pay for the food too." Scott said as he grab his late lunch from the fridge and started to walk out the door.

"Save your money. I can pay for it." Peter said as he stood by the door waiting for Scott to leave

"You sure?" Scott asked as he started to walk away and get into the black 2014 Chevrolet Camaro car that Peter got for him.

At first Scott couldn't believe it and asking what Peter wanted in return. Peter said nothing in return but a simple thank you for Scott bring back the one thing he missed most, family. Scott didn't say anything more about it but told Peter he would keep his grades up, no more fights at school.

Peter watched as Scott left the drive way. Peter looked around before closing and locking the door. Peter sat down on sofa watching TV but keeping his ears open for any sign of trouble. An hour later he could hear his niece and Kira getting up.

Peter quickly made his way up stairs to Scott's room. Opening the door to find Cora waiting for him to help her up and off the bed and Kira still trying to wake up. Peter made his way over to the bed and help Cora get up. Something he remember his own sister never having any trouble of getting of bed but then again Cora is expecting twins meaning things were a little harder for her to do.

"Thank you Uncle. I can't wait for these brats to born. Won't need to be running to the bathing every 10 minutes." Cora mumble under her breath. Peter chose not to say anything, knowing not to pick a fight with a pregnant women. Lesson learned the hard way.

Cora made her way to the bathroom walking as fast as she could. Peter then helped Kira get up from the bed next.

"I cannot wait until these kids are born. Did I tell you about last night when Ryder and Ryu decide to kick me all night long? I feel bad because Scott had his back was toward me. Can't even sleep on my back anymore plus too I don't understand how Scott is living through this." Kira said walking around the room picking up the bags of baby clothes putting aside the bags that belong to Cora in one spot.

"You and Scott already picked out names?" Peter asked sitting down on the computer chair

"Just the first names and agreeing on the last name. The boys will take Scott's last name. We are still trying to find middle names we like. It's hard but hey." Kira as stopped what she was doing and turn to look at Peter

"Has Cora picked any names yet for the twins?" Peter asked in a low voice

"Nope. She's really upset still about what Stiles did to her. She told us last week at dinner if Stiles wasn't here for naming his kids then he can do it when they get here. Scott is still trying for Cora to pick names for them. Went as far as saying if Stiles doesn't want to be there for his kids then they can have Cora's last name." Kira said back quietly

Peter didn't look happy but didn't say anything as Cora walked back into the room and Kira made her way to the bathroom.

"When does Scott get off tonight? He didn't say anything before he left or if he did I wasn't listening damn kids were kicking my ribs again." Cora said to her uncle as she looked out the window.

"I believe he gets off at 11:30 tonight. Something on your mind Cora?" Peter asked as he stood by his niece. It's so unlike her to let things get to her but then again her hormones are everywhere right now.

"I'm thinking of having Kira and Scott along with you and Derek help me pick names. I can't keep waiting for Stiles to get back here to help with picking with names. It's so damn hard to deal with this right now by myself but I know I have you guys and Kira, Scott to help. Still at times I wish this never happen to me." Cora said as she started to tear up

Kira came out of the bath room went right over to Cora giving her a hug. Peter left the room to wait by the stairs. Choosing not to listen to them talking giving the space they needed right now.

"I'm going home to spend the night with my parents since I basically live here most of the time. Nice to spend time with them. You know Cora, you can talk to me anytime also Scott is here for you. You are pack too don't forget that ever." Kira said looking into Cora's eyes, seeing pain, anguish and disappointment in her eyes. It broke her heart to see her new best friend so crushed like this.

"Who's hungry? Scott left the take out menus on the table in case you wanted to eat when you guys got up from your nap." Peter said as he kept an eye on both of them as they made their way down stairs

"Sadly that's the story of our life right now." Cora said

* * *

**-Later that night-**

Peter left when Scott got back home from work, hoping that his niece would open up to Scott a little more after the talk with Kira. For one thing when Stiles and his daughter got back he would be having a very long talk with them.

"Hey Scott I was wondering since tomorrow you have a day off. If you and Kira along with my Uncle Peter and Derek if you guys would like to help me pick names out for the boys. Can't keep waiting for Stiles to get back here to help." Cora said looking down at her hands

"Of course. You could help Kira pick names too. We still haven't found anything that we like for middle names. Maybe with everyone's help we could come up with something." Scott said as he helped Cora up the stairs and into his room.

He let Cora get ready for bed while he went back down stairs to fix something to eat and bring up food for Cora as a mid-night snack. When Scott got back upstairs to his room Cora is already in bed on her left side to watch some TV that he had set up a while back. Scott set the food down on the desk and helped Cora back up.

"Thanks Scott. What would I every do without you right now?" Cora asked rising an eye brow up so a like her brother.

"I don't know really since I'm waiting to kill Stiles when he gets back." Scott said as he took a huge bite out of his sandwich

"I think I should see if Stiles dad can be here for the picking names. He really tries to be there for me and the boys since Stiles took off, I'm not going to punish their grandfather for what Stiles did. It's not fair plus life is too short." Cora said taking a bite out her cholate chip cookie

"Sent John a text when I was down stairs. He's free tomorrow." Scott said as he finished his sandwich and took Cora's plate setting it down on the desk. Getting ready for bed and turning the TV off when Cora fell asleep and crawling into bed. Falling asleep at once.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait guys. Shit hit the fan with my life at the moment to say. But I pulled my teeth to get this done and such. Hope you guys like and throw me cookie. Enjoy._


End file.
